chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffster!
Jeffster! is the name of Jeff Barnes and Lester Patel's two-man band which appears and performs in various episode of "Chuck". Lester is the lead singer, while Jeff plays various instruments and is a backup singer. The name of their band is a combination of the members' own names. The band name was originally going to be Jester but in the words of Jeff: "We didn't want to be associated with fools." Appearances Jeff and Lester first revealed they had a band in , after Chuck mentioned that Devon had put him in charge of organizing the entertainment for their wedding. Seizing their opportunity to audition when Ellie phoned the Nerd Herd desk due to a computer problem however the audition didn't go ahead due to Lester backing out due to stage fright. The band did hold an audition for the wedding in the Buy More, after Jeff gave Lester a pep-talk, performing Toto's Africa. Although they didn't get the gig after their audition, they still got the chance to perform at the wedding in when Morgan used them as a stalling tactic, where they performed Styx's Mr. Roboto before the ceremony. They got a mixed reaction at the wedding with some guests enjoying their music and Devon's father wondering why "Sam Kinison and an Indian lesbian" were ruining the wedding. Actors Krinsky and Sahay also performed in character as Jeffster! at San Diego Comic-Con in 2009 with Queen's Fat Bottomed Girls. Josh Schwartz has also indicated that Jeffster! will be making another appearance in the show's third season. The concept for Jeffster! first appeared after Sahay mentioned to the writers Lester's "rock star" hair and swagger. Jeffster! has taken on a life of its own outside the show, including merchandising on NBC.com and its own page on Facebook. Jeffster! took to the stage for the last time at the Pacific Concert Hall, performing A-ha's 'Take on Me' in order to stop a sonic-trigger armed bomb from going off. This gave Chuck time to defuse it using the new Intersect, saving the rest of Team Bartowski, General Beckman, and a hall full of people. With Morgan conducting, the performance was accompanied by the hall's scheduled orchestra and given standing ovation at the end. This garnered the attention of a major record producer from Germany who came all the way to the Buy More and signed them on, setting them on the path to European stardom, all in front of a stunned Big Mike. Members Lester Patel - Lead Vocals Lester is the lead singer in the two-man band. He has written dozens of pop songs as well as "Virus/rebuild," an experimental symphony for monophonic synthesizer. His stylistic influences include Morrisey, Kurt Cobain, Bon Scott, Billy Joel, and Madonna. Jeff Barnes - Keyboardist Jeff is the band's keyboardist, composer, rhythm section, and sound technician.8 Jeff's interest in music began as a child when he first heard Jethro Tull's Aqualung (on vinyl of course). After showing great promise as a vibraphone player in his high school's jazz ensemble, he went on to play in a variety of rock 'n' roll bands; Jeffster! is his current project. He claims as influences Herbie Hancock, Greg Rollie, Rick Wakeman, and John Cage. Song list - Africa (by Toto) - Mr. Roboto (by Styx) - Send Me On My Way (by Rusted Root) - Fortunate Son (by Creedance Clearwater Revival) - Push It (by Salt-N-Pepa) - Fat Bottomed Girls (by Queen) - Blaze of Glory (by Jon Bon Jovi) - Is This Love? (by Whitesnake) - Im Leaving on a Jetplane (by John Denver) - Take on Me (by A-ha) - Eye of the Tiger (by Survivor) - Related Links * Jeffster sings Africa by Toto * Jeffster sings Mr. Roboto * Jeffster sings Fat Bottom Girls by queen * Jeffster sings Fortunate Son * Jeffster Music video * Jeffster Tshirt Category:Organizations